This invention relates to a method of producing crisp, non-rubbery, reheated french fried potatoes, more particularly french fried potatoes which have been frozen, after being fried in deep fat, and thereafter thawed and reheated to a temperature suitable for eating.
One of the most persistent problems in the field of prepared foods which require only reheating from the frozen state is in connection with french fried potatoes, which when prepared by conventional procedures, including freezing the fully cooked product, results in a product which upon reheating in a microwave oven is limp and rubbery and which is far removed from the crispness and non-rubbery characteristics of freshly french fried potatoes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of producing crisp, non-rubbery, reheated french fried potatoes which will have substantially the same crispness and non-rubbery characteristics as freshly prepared french fried potatoes coming directly from a deep fat fryer.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.